Rain
by braygirl
Summary: Funny how one rainy afternoon, can change a persons outlook on things. Review!


Hey guys, I'm back with a new short story. I still plan to update 'Hey Helga' and 'Forever and Always in the Afterlife' soon, but I just wanted to share this little piece with you guys first. : )

**I'm not really sure what made me think of this, but I realized that I hadn't really written anything with certain characters yet, and I thought this might be a cute change. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own Hey Arnold or any of the gang…poo..**

"Rain" She used to think every time it rained, it was as if the entire world was crying. A downpour was God's way of letting out his grief and frustration over everything. Now, she thought of weather more like a mirror to her own heart, reflecting everything she ever felt. Lately whenever it rained, her heart was the one crying, not the world.

Her short legs hung over the side of the wooden dock, as she gazed into her quivering reflection in the water below her. She studied her own crystal pools of blue with every negative thought racing through her mind.

Things like, 'what's wrong with me?' and 'why can't I ever be nice to him?' ran repeatedly with no answer through her brain.

_Why do I always have to blow my chance, __**any**__ chance I ever have, to get along with him? _

The droplets were moving at a steady pace, but by now her pink bow was sopping wet just from the minutes she lost count of wasting away on the dock. The blonde girl was so in depth of her own thoughts, she didn't even notice the large shadow of shelter that suddenly engulfed her being. It was when the water stopped dripping on her forehead, that she noticed a figure beside her. It wasn't long before a soft nasally breathing followed next to her ear. The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, while her fists remained motionless. As annoying and creepy he could be at times, even _she_ didn't have enough energy to sock the poor kid today.

"What do _you_ want, four-eyes?" She mumbled nonchalantly to the nasally boy.

He wheezed continuously with no expression as he replied slowly, "Uh…I don't know."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"So why the _heck_ are you sittin' next to me like a _weirdo_?" she quipped rudely.

The pale boy blinked. "Uh," he wheezed, "I forgot."

"Oh, brother." She mumbled as she picked up a smooth stone and skipped it across the water flawlessly.

"So what's your deal, I mean, what were you doing out her in the middle of the rain anyway?" She turned to face the pale boy, waiting for a response. He blinked twice, pondering her question before he answered quietly with another soft wheeze.

"I like the rain."

This made the pigtailed pre-teen chuckle.

"That's _it_? 'You like the _rain_?' Boy, you're even more of a weirdo than I thought." She picked up another stone and watched it skip across only twice this time.

The nasally boy only shrugged at her comment, as he wheezed, "Do you like the rain?"

She was confused by his sudden spark of conversation.

"Uh…" She sighed thoughtlessly.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I like the rain too."

He nodded his head in agreement with her. A small patch of silence drifted by, and the blonde girl found her self caught up in more thoughts about rain. Why _did_ she like the rain? Because it was cool, and relaxing and it made her feel fresh. Like she could start over a clean slate after the storm passed. Like all of her emotions had been cleansed and all of the moments of sadness she was feeling before were just washed away. Yes, the rain made her feel sad. But then again, it made her feel hope. Like anything was in her reach. Anything could be hers…or even…any_one_…

It was days like this he was glad he didn't bring his umbrella with him. Occasionally, he like the cool feel of rain on his skin, like he was one with nature. Despite the gloomy atmosphere, the drizzle was just light enough to enjoy, finding the evening perfect to walk through. Just what he needed to clear his head.

But no sooner did the blonde boy empty his head of all jumbled thoughts, it filled instantly full of questions at the sight before him, as he rounded the corner of the boating docks. The questionable sight indeed made him stop in his tracks, wondering all sorts of who's. how's, what's and why's, this event was taking place before him.

Though as curious as he was, he couldn't help but slightly smile at the unlikely couple. Two people never looked so odd together…this made him smile even wider…

"I like the sound." Wheezed the pale boy in response to her statement. He titled his head up just enough to see a figure standing far back on the dock out of his peripheral vision. The nasally boy turned his head fully to see who it was, feeling his eyes grow wide with excitement. He snuck a quick glance at the blonde girl beside him, who was too busy listening to the sounds of the drips and drops of the rain with her eyes closed, to even notice the other boy's presence.

He had always respected the other boy greatly, always admiring him for being such a strong willed person with a huge heart and big head full of dreams. And as much as wished he could have been all of that for _her_, the nasally boy knew he could never measure up to the candle, she held up to her true love. Suppose he knew exactly how she felt. Suppose he knew exactly how it felt to love someone with all of his being, but constantly felt terrified and ashamed that he would never be good enough for that person…

The pale boy got up slowly from the edge of the dock, leaving the umbrella quietly behind, as to make sure not to disturb the young lady in peace. He made his way over to the other blonde boy, as he greeted him quietly.

"Uh…hey…"

"Hey, Brainy." He chuckled at his tormentors peaceful stance.

"What are you guys doin'?" he asked politely turning his attention to his other classmate.

The pale boy stepped closer to his friend as he wheezed his response.

"Uh…talking."

"Talking? Talking about what?" His eyes floated back to the blonde girl. The shy boy snuck

another glance at his tormentor, before he wheezed again.

"Rain." And with another wheeze, he walked away from the two blondes and on to the main sidewalk away from the docks.

The blonde boy couldn't help feel…intrigued, as if…he had lived this moment before. Quietly he walked over to the pigtailed pre-teen and sat down next to her, holding up the umbrella once more, careful not to disturb her…not yet.

"You're awfully quiet, did sound of the rain make you fall asleep or somethin'?" she chuckled softly to her self. It was funny how the longest conversation she ever had with that weirdo seemed to be…okay.

The blonde snickered in response.

"No, I'm actually quite wide awake Helga, but thank you."

She let out a loud gasp of fright as she nearly fell half way over the dock, in shock at the sound of her lover's voice. He held on to her arm before she could slip too far.

"Wh-What are you doin' here football head?" she shrieked.

"Sorry, Helga. Didn't mean to startle you." He apologized.

"Well…_don't_ next time!" She barked at him before she continued.

"Where's the other little freak?" she panted for air, still in shock of his sudden appearance snatching her arm out of his grasp.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes at her juvenile name calling.

"Brainy? He left…he said you two had an interesting conversation though." He smiled.

The blonde girl scoffed loudly.

"Oh yeah, we talked about rain, it was _riveting_." She quipped.

Though that hadn't been far from the truth, she still tried to keep her calm, her heart beating a million miles a minute. The last time she was alone in the rain with him was…_oh my gosh_, she thought, _I hope he doesn't bring it up!_

"So…tell me. What _do_ you like about the rain?" he smiled at her nicely as always.

"Uh…" This time she was trying not to stutter.

"Everything, I guess…the way it sounds, the way it smells, the way it—."

"Feels?" He finished for her.

Her heart skipped about five beats at the sound of his one word.

"Well, whadaya know. We got somethin' in common for once." She shrugged as coolly as she could.

"Yeah. I guess we do." He agreed with a warm smile, staring at their reflections in the glassy mirror below them.

Once again, she lost her self on that dock thinking about the rain and everything it meant for her. It wasn't until then she realized exactly how she felt about the rain.

She loved it.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this little piece. It was fun writing with Brainy for a change, lol. I feel like Brainy is often forgotten in most cases, especially because he didn't hardly speak in the show. But I loved Brainy and I always thought how he was perceived as a love interest for Helga was so sweet. Little weird but still sweet. **

**So, til next time, thanks for reading, hope you review!**

Kisses! : )


End file.
